The Real Reason for Co-Dependence
by FullmetalApollo
Summary: The Hitachiin twins were always close, but their co-dependence of each other started at a much younger age, that they barely remember the events that unfolded that made them they way they were. It wasn't until Hikaru started having nightmare about said even that the twins started to remember and it only scares Hikaru that much more about the inevitable for the two Hitachiin males.


The Real Reason for Co-Dependence  
**Prologue** - _The Dream_

' ' "NAI! NAI!" yelled the three-year-old Hikaru Hitachiin.  
"Where are you taking Nai?!" yelled his one-minute-younger brother Kaoru.  
Two of the Hitachiin butlers were trying as best as they could to hold back the squirming boys. A group of doctors speed by the little boys with a stretcher. On the stretcher was a little girl of the age of three with red hair and amber eyes, like the Hitachiin boys. She was wheezing from the lack of air she was getting and she also had a mask on her face which was supposed to help her breath.  
"Don't worry boys," said the butler holding Hikaru. "They are going to take good care of Nai. They are going to make her better."  
As much as they wanted to, the boys just couldn't believe him. Then, as if no time had passed, they boys were in a room which overlooked the little girl in her operation. The boy's eyes began to water as they saw the girl in pain.  
One of the doctors lifted up a knife and lunged it into the girl's chest.  
""NAI!"" The two small boys yelled as they tried to run to the girl, but the butlers held them back.  
The room suddenly went black, and the girl's corps was lying on the ground with the knife sticking out of her chest about thirty feet away from the boys.  
The boys struggled to break free and run to the little girl but their strength was no match against the strong hold of the butlers.  
Tears were flooding down the boy's faces as they struggled to break free and go to the girl.  
"Let us go!" Kaoru said.  
"We gotta get to her!" Hikaru continued.  
"It's no use boys," said the butler holding Kaoru. "…..she's gone."  
The boys froze. 'Gone?' they thought. 'Sh-she can't be gone.'  
The butlers loosened their grips, knowing that they boys were too heartbroken to move.  
Hikaru stared at the small corps in front of him. His emotions started to bottle up inside of him as tears slowly traveled down his face.  
"….no…." Hikaru said trembling. "sh-….she can't be gone…SHE JUST CAN'T BE!" Hikaru ran from the butlers to the little girl. He grabbed her and shook her, trying to wake her up.  
"Wake up Nai! Please wake up!" He cried as he shook the girl. "Wake up! ...This joke isn't funny anymore Nai….p-please…w-wake…hic…u-up…."Hikaru was bawling his little three-year-old eyes out. He rested his head on the girls chest and gripped her shirt. The only thing that could be heard was the sobs of the little boy, Hikaru felt as if he could scream….and finally…..he let himself go…. ' '

"NAI!" yelled Hikaru (now back as a teenager) as he shot up in his bed. He looked around the room….It was his room in the Hitachiin Mansion. He took a deep breath and looked at his hands.  
'It was…..that dream again…..' he thought as the rested his head in his hands and sighed. 'Wait!' He looked around his room….no one.  
"No…." Hikaru said under his breath. He shot out of bed and ran to the door. He turned to the right and ran as fast as he could to the first door on his right.  
'Please don't tell me it happened yet. Please!' Hikaru thought. When he reached the room he was heading towards, he burst the door open, looked at the bed and saw his twin brother, Kaoru, sleeping.  
'Thank God!' he thought as he ran and jumped on top of Kaoru.  
Kaoru woke up from the sudden movement on the bed.  
"Hi-Hikaru?!" Kaoru said surprised.  
Hikaru had wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and had begun to cry,  
Kaoru recognized his twin's actions and knew exactly what was wrong.  
"It came back again…didn't it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he sat up and put his hand on his brother's back.  
Hikaru didn't answer. All he did was make his grip around his brother's waist tighter.  
The two brothers didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the night. They stayed in the same position until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
